


Great Works

by quintjames



Series: Great Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintjames/pseuds/quintjames
Summary: Seven friends get tossed into a world of demons, spirits, and war after a particularly eventful revival night.  As they figure out how to use their newly given powers and what to use them for, they find that the world is a lot more complicated than they thought.  Was it always like this or is there something looming in the distance?  There's a great work to be done, but are they up for it?
Series: Great Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. The Revival

Hi. Thank you so much for reading my story. If you want to reread it or read the new chapters, please read it on Tapas. Here's the link:

https://tapas.io/series/Great-Works

Again, thank you so much for checking this out. See you on Tapas!


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven follow up on a dream had by one of them. But as each go and protect a hospital, someone has quite the surprise in store for each of them. And with their forces spread so thin, one of them is finally left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's a time hop. This chapter takes place 3 years in the future from the last chapter. See the end notes for a deeper explanation.

Hi. Thank you so much for reading my story. If you want to reread it or read the new chapters, please read it on Tapas. Here's the link:

https://tapas.io/series/Great-Works

Again, thank you so much for checking this out. See you on Tapas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how this story will go: the odd chapters will take place during one time and the even ones will take place 3 years later. There is going to take quite some time to set the world and I didn't want to make you guys wait to see some action. Think of the odd chapters as a sort of flashback. Thanks so much for reading. Please feel free to leave comments and questions if you have any.


	3. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dan struggles to figure out what is going on, he comes to realize that he isn't the only one experiencing a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back. Literally. We're back to the old timeline. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Hi. Thank you so much for reading my story. If you want to reread it or read the new chapters, please read it on Tapas. Here's the link:

https://tapas.io/series/Great-Works

Again, thank you so much for checking this out. See you on Tapas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting closer to me getting these out in a reasonable schedule. This wasn't the original direction this chapter was supposed to go in but stories tend to have a mind of their own some times. Thanks again and please feel free to leave comments and give me kudos.


End file.
